Les clés d'un d'un bonheur simple
by Simba-kun
Summary: Les clés d'un amour et d'un bonheur simple? La compréhension et la confiance de l'autre, ainsi qu'une légère touche de sentiments. 1827


Konbawa ! Alors que je travaille sur d'autres fics, l'inspiration m'est venue soudainement pour ce one shot plutôt court ! J'ai senti le besoin de l'écrire, et j'espère avoir réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais. Merci infiniment en passant à ceux qui ont reviewé ma précédente et première fic, une dédicace spéciale à ayumi16, Taira-keimei, sumire17, Amaterasu Chi, Mlle Kyou, Chisato-chan, ainsi que quelqu'un dont j'oublie le pseudo, dont la review ne s'affiche malheureusement pas mais dont j'ai eu vent par ma boîte mail (j'ai reçu le mail mais ne le retrouve plus) Je suis sincèrement désolée ! Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui se sont intéressées à ma fiction, toutes celles qui l'ont lue, l'ont commentée, merci infiniment ! Cela m'a fait très plaisir, et j'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout ce court récit!

**Disclaimer** : Reborn ne m'appartient pas, soyez rassuré, je le laisse à une personne bien plus talentueuse ! :D Je précise que le passé énoncé par Hibari (vous l'aurez sans doute deviné…) est complètement inventé, il n'est en aucun cas son véritable passé, jusqu'à maintenant inconnu !

Maintenant que tout est dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>La compréhension, la confiance, clés d'un bonheur simple.<strong>

Je n'avais raconté ma vie, mon passé, un évènement qui m'avais marqué à une seule personne que je croyais de confiance durant mon enfance, courte période avant que je me résolve à grandir. Le suicide de ma mère suite à une dépression, elle-même due au départ de mon père. Tout le monde me disait lorsque j'étais enfant, que raconter ce qu'on avait sur le cœur permettait de se sentir plus léger, d'aller mieux. Mais après m'être livré, je ne me sentais pas mieux. Au contraire, je me sentais encore plus mal et mal à l'aise. Alors je me suis éloigné des autres. Je ne voulais pas m'en rapprocher, n'avais envie de raconter ma vie à personne, et même de ne parler à personne. Je répugnais l'idée d'écouter les plaintes des autres, et de devoir en retour faire quoi que ce soit pour eux. Et je me complaisais dans cette solitude. Cette personne n'avait rien fait mis à part me regarder avec un regard empreint de gentillesse, mais de pitié. J'ai eu l'impression d'être une victime, quelqu'un de malheureux et qui attire la pitié des autres, d'être faible. Et j'ai détesté ça, car ma mère elle-même était comme ça, et je ne voulais pas lui ressembler, éprouvant un dégoût profond pour elle après ce que j'avais pu voir et comprendre de cette femme. Elle m'avait laissé seul, tout comme mon père, et avait continué jusqu'au bout de ne penser qu'à elle, me disant avec hypocrisie qu'elle m'aimait de tout son cœur et que j'étais tout ce qu'il lui restait, après que le prétendu amour de sa vie soit parti. Alors je me suis détesté, j'en suis venu à me répugner moi-même d'avoir fait ça. De m'être confié et d'avoir attiré la sympathie et la pitié de quelqu'un ainsi. J'ai immédiatement décidé de devenir un autre, plus fort, et je m'aime comme je suis désormais. J'ai réussi à surmonter ça, à m'accepter, à aller de l'avant, et à me forger une personnalité et un caractère assez fort pour ne plus être blessé psychologiquement, pour ne plus avoir à subir ni la moindre honte, ni le moindre mépris envers moi-même. Pour être fier d'être celui que je suis, et n'ayant pas le désir d'attirer la sympathie de qui que ce soit en étant comme je suis. Juste par autosatisfaction.

Mais alors que je dis ça, l'individu en face de moi me regarde avec un regard plein de confiance. Pas de pitié, juste cette lueur de bonté, une bonté qu'on ne peut éprouver que pour une certaine personne. Et cette fois, je ne me sens ni mal à l'aise, et je ne me déteste pas. Cette personne a su acquérir ma confiance sans que je m'en rende compte. Il n'a jamais eu pitié de moi, m'a accepté comme j'étais, sans me connaître réellement, et même maintenant, alors que je lui raconte mon passé sur un coup de tête, il ne me juge pas. Il me regarde juste attentivement, aux aguets. Il m'observe, et décèle au rythme de mes paroles mes sentiments qui ne paraissent pourtant pas sur mon visage. Il semble lire en moi, me comprendre et comprendre mes attentes sans que je ne montre rien de plus qu'un visage inexpressif. Alors que nous sommes assis sur le toit du collège de Namimori, un simple midi comme tant d'autres, je me sens aussi libre et léger que le vent qui porte les nuages avec une aisance déconcertante. Peut-être que j'aime cette personne. Ce serait bien possible, car je ne m'imagine tout simplement pas parler de tout ça et me sentir ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cette personne m'écoute sans me couper, me regarde droit dans les yeux avec un regard alerte. Il m'écoute simplement, et à la fin de mon récit, me sourit d'un sourire franc et sincère. Aucune pitié, aucun ennui, aucune intention de compatir. Il veut juste me dire qu'il est là, qu'il m'a entendu et compris. Il ne me répond pas, et je n'en attends pas moins. Il sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de parler, ayant parfaitement appréhendé ma personnalité, et je sais que je n'ai pas de besoin de dire quoique ce soit de plus. J'ai compris qu'il ne me trahirait pas, et il a compris tout ce que je pensais et voulais sans m'en toucher mot. Et c'est tout aussi simplement qu'il ferme les yeux, tend son visage, et que je l'embrasse en glissant doucement ma main dans ses cheveux. Je lui suis reconnaissant, et il s'en doute certainement sans que je ne dise rien. J'aime ce garçon, qui a su me comprendre et m'accepter, tout comme j'ai su déceler en lui ses peurs et sa véritable personnalité qui reste enfouie la plupart du temps sous la couverture d'un garçon pantouflard et lâche, qui a juste peur d'être blessé et de blesser les autres. J'aime Tsuna, il le sait, ne s'en vante pas, et en semble juste heureux. L'amour, c'est peut-être aussi simple que ça, quand la confiance est acquise. Un bonheur, un amour simple et sans hypocrisie, empreint d'une douceur dont je n'avais jamais soupçonné l'existence, reposant juste sur une confiance acquise en ayant compris et accepté l'autre, mutuellement. C'est tout.

* * *

><p>se prosterne/ J'espère que ce court texte vous auras plu (j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'OCC en passant. Oh, et que ce n'est pas trop guimauve! Je ne pensais pas du tout à quoi que ce soit de vraiment romantique quand j'ai écrit ce texte, tout ce que j'avais à l'esprit, c'était de représenter une certaine douceur, lorsqu'on trouve une personne qui nous comprend et nous aime comme ça.). N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, une critique, un mot ! Cela aide toujours, autant pour le moral que pour l'amélioration de l'écriture ! A bientôt j'espère pour une nouvelle histoire ! :D


End file.
